


You Got Time For A Sinner?

by Mysterycheerio



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: BAMF Peter Parker, Badass, Character Death, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Peter Parker Angst, Peter Parker Has a Twin, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Rape Aftermath, Teen Pregnancy, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29676519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterycheerio/pseuds/Mysterycheerio
Summary: “You got time for a sinner?”Westcott stays silent. Stays silent at the question, which lingered in the air like a threat. Stays silent at the expression painted on Peter’s face, of terror, and grief, and hatred.Stays silent when Peter pulls a gun out of his back pocket, and points it right at his forehead.The Avengers stay silent too, if you don’t count the sharp intakes of oxygen when the weapon was revealed.-the devil all the time, but in the MCU
Relationships: Peter Parker & Original Female Character(s), Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 26
Kudos: 119





	You Got Time For A Sinner?

**Author's Note:**

> so obviously, peter is arvin, lenora has been replaced with an oc called sienna, and the avengers have to watch preacher westcotts confession
> 
> TW: character death/rape/suicide

To Tony Stark, Peter Parker was a being of smiles, and sunshine. Of science pun T-shirts and giggles and soft mumbles of equations. That’s the Peter Parker Tony Stark knows. 

So, needless to say, it came as quite a shock when that behaviour suddenly took a 180.

Peter had been sitting next to Tony, doing his schoolwork on his Starkpad. The other Avengers were close-by, watching TV, or reading the newspaper, or, in Steve’s case, mindlessly doodling.

He had always loved these types of afternoons, these were the afternoons where the team felt most connected. 

Then, Clint and Natasha had burst through the door, dishevelled and bloody, and things got chaotic.

“What happened?” Steve said with urgency, placing his sketchbook and pencils on the coffee table in front of him.

Natasha took a breath, “We were on our way back from a mission, and we happened to bump into a serial rapist,” She explained, getting a rag from the kitchen and wiping her bloody knuckles, “The case we’ve been working on? He said that there’s almost a hierarchy, there’s someone he answers to, which is odd for rapists, but i couldn’t get more out of him.”

“Victims?” Tony said through clenched teeth. He looked at Peter, who now had a dark look about him. That was concerning.

“Elizabeth Hawthorne, Sienna Parker, Katy Brown, and Lola Atkinson were the names he confessed to, but we know there are at least 15 more.”

“He got a name?” Peter spoke up, making everyone turn to him. His eyes were dark, the brightness Tony saw in them every day completely dissipated.

“Westcott. Steven Westcott.”

Silence fell over them, until the youngest Avenger got up, striding to the kitchen. All eyes followed him as he took out a brown paper bag from the drawer, and shoved into in his trouser pocket.

“Now, Pete-" Steve began, but he was already gone.  
A beat of relapsed silence, then scrambling to follow the teen.

-

“Friday, where is Westcott? What room?”

“Interrogation room 2, Mr. Parker.”

He walked fast, ignoring the Avengers calling his name, but it felt like forever as he got to the room. There was no hesitance as he opened the door.

Skip Westcott stood up from his cross-legged position. The interrogation rooms were soundproof, with no furniture, and only one way out. Perfect, in his opinion.

The Avengers were now behind him as he stared back at Westcott. Then, out of the blue, something just snapped.

The boy ran at him, kicking him in the stomach, and he doubled over, wheezing.

“YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!”

The punches rained down on Westcott's body, no Avenger moving a muscle. Tony was shocked. He’d seen Peter in action, but never like this. This wasn’t graceful, calculated movements, this was rage-fuelled, clumsy payback. 

The team knew Peter’s history with rapists. They knew his tragedy. He always despised rapists. They didn’t know, however, that the man he was beating to a pulp was the man that raped him. Even so, it wouldn’t have mattered anyway. That’s not why he was doing it.

There was blood all over his hands, blood streaming from Westcott’s face, and Peter took the bag out of his pocket, opening it, and roughly shoved it over the man’s head. 

And all that could be heard in the following seconds, was harsh, laboured breathing, and Peter’s low threat, “If you ever touch my little sister again, I’ll kill you. Do you understand me?”

The man sputtered nonsense underneath the crumpled brown bag, and hands shook the hard violently, “I said DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?”

“YES, I’M SORRY!”

Then he stood up, and left without a word.

-

Peter didn’t visit the compound since then, and Tony was getting worried. 

“Sienna Parker,” Nat said, “Age 17, Peter’s twin. There’s a bunch of information here, but it’s basically the same as Peter’s. Dead parents, dead uncle, the works.”

“I didn’t even know he had a sister,” the mechanic said softly.

"Don't speak too soon, Tony," Nat said softly, "It says she's dead."

"What? When?"

"Two days ago. Hung herself in her room."

Rain splattered against the glass, soothing, and completely contradictory to Tony’s thoughts right now. It felt like his head was doing backflips on itself.

“Sir,” Friday said, interrupting them, “Mr. Parker had entered the compound, and is heading for interrogation room 2.”

“Do you know why?”

“I do not, Mr. Parker refused to share that information with me, however he is armed.”

That got everyone’s attention.

“Friday, what do you mean he’s armed?”

“Mr. Parker seems to- seems to- to be- “

“Fri?”

“Home alone protocol engaged.”

The doors and windows audibly clicked, locked. 

_Well, fuck._

The nest few seconds were chaos. Steve, Bucky and Clint ran to the doors, trying to pry them open, Tony rushed to the holotable, Nat quickly followed Tony, and the rest of them just started running around like headless chickens.

“It’s locked.”

“Yeah, no shit, Sherlock.”

“Stark, can you open the doors?”

“Obviously. But it’s gonna take a while. The kid is smarter than me, so there’ll be contingency plans.”

He typed something, and the feed of the interrogation room cut in, the other Avengers rushing to watch.

Westcott was sat facing the opposing wall to the door, back turned to Peter. Cross-legged, as if he was in some sort of morning yoga, he breathed out, not even acknowledging the younger man’s presence. 

“Excuse me,” Peter whispers, but the Avengers can hear every word, then, a little louder, “Excuse me, Preacher-"

That, Tony couldn’t believe. That someone who had devoted their life to religion, believes in higher power and tries to be holy, could ever do something as sinful as rape. 

Westcott turns to him, shifting his body so that their facing each other now.

“You got time for a sinner?”

Westcott stays silent. Stays silent at the question, which lingered in the air like a threat. Stays silent at the expression painted on Peter’s face, of terror, and grief, and hatred. 

Stays silent when Peter pulls a gun out of his back pocket, and points it right at his forehead.

The Avengers stay silent too, if you don’t count the sharp intakes of oxygen when the weapon was revealed.

“I’ve been watching your every move for a while now...you couldn’t get enough of that little girl on Jefferson Avenue, could you? Is that how you did my Sienna too? You just can’t get enough of my family.”

"Peter, listen... Einstein,” the gun shook violently in Peter’s hand, “Don’t do anything you’ll regret. Now, why don’t you just put the gun down, and we’ll just talk this out, yeah?”

“Then talk,” Peter responded, his voice cold and demanding, but shaking, and cracking on the last syllable. The gun stayed where it was, aimed at the forehead of the predator, shaking in a victims hold.

“Look, Sienna...” he gulps, “Sienna just wouldn’t let me be. And I just... I tried praying for her soul-"

“Did you pray for her baby's soul too?”

A sob escaped Nat's throat, and she covered her mouth. Tony offered an arm, and she leant into the embrace. 

Westcott, if it were possible, paled more.

“I didn’t have nothing to do with that.”

He continued, “She came to me, saying she got that way from some boy-"

“DON’T FUCKIN' LIE TO ME!”

This time, it was Tony’s turn to sob. Peter was one of the worlds most precious children, never raising his voice, especially with a tone so damaged, or desperate. And the swearing... it was rare if Peter said ‘damn', he had never heard such words from him. Except, of course, the young Avengers first threat towards the man in custody.

“Lies,” Westcott laughs, sounding maniacal, “The lies... the lies are hers, Einstein. She got it in her head that I was the father. That I was gonna take care of ev-"

He’s cut off by the sound of a gun being loaded, the _click_ sound echoing across the room. Skip's getting desperate now, screaming, “Goddammit boy! Listen to me! I ain’t gonna take the blame, for no bastard child, alright?”

“It would ruin me, man. You can understand that, can’t you?”

There it was. A confession.

Peter still hadn’t lowered the gun, but something about his expression, or maybe his posture might have convinced Westcott he was coming around to his idea. He was on his feet, had been for a while, and edging closer to the seventeen year old.

“Hell. Listen to me, boy. She was... delusional. Crazy,” he said the last word in a whisper, “You see?”

“No,” Peter’s voice was quieter than it was the last time he talked, and filled with sadness, instead of anger, “She was just lonely.”

Hot guilt flashed in Peter’s stomach, just as Westcott speaks up.

“No, man-"

 _Bang_.

He stumbles back, red seeping into his shirt from around his heart. When he falls, Peter advances, and shoots two more rounds into his brain, cutting off the stream of groans coming from the man.

“That was for Sienna.”

-

-

-

_“That preacher wasn’t any good, Tony. He hurt my little sister so bad, she KILLED HERSELF. I had no choice...”_

**Author's Note:**

> hiya, i would be super grateful if you could comment :)


End file.
